90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Jennie Garth BH90210
Jennie Garth is a character on BH90210, portrayed by Jennie Garth. Character Jennie is annoyed with perpetually being objectified as the 'sexy blonde Kelly Taylor'. She is suffering through a third divorce from her estranged husband, Mark, and doesn't seem to have that deep of a connection with the other cast members, who barely know his name, except for Tori, with whom she seems to have a "weird younger sister"/best friend relationship. Story She is seen riding coach with Tori on their way to the 30th anniversary reunion panel in Las Vegas,Nevada. When they arrive at their destination, she asks Tori to not mention anything about Mark, to the rest of the gang. She doesn’t want everybody knowing about failed marriage number three. She tells Tori how she can already hear the clickbait: From America’s Sweetheart to Sad Spinster. Tori tells her that she is still gorgeous and that Mark is an idiot for leaving her. In a flashback to nine days ago, she is seen throwing Mark’s stuff from out of the balcony window and into the pool. Kyler, her daughter is sitting by the pool asks her why she can’t just throw his stuff in the garbage. To which she replies that it just wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying. As they arrived at the event, she puts a piece of gum on the nose of a cut out of Jason Priestley from his 90210 days. A fan asks Jennie whose romantic life has had more ups and downs Kelly’s or hers. To which Jennie replies that they both have been burned. While at the convention, this same fan offers her condolences, as its revealed through TMZ that Mark has filed for divorce. Despite being a vegan, she flirts with a hot pig farmer to prove she still has it after her third failed marriage. However, she puts the breaks on it, when he calls her Kelly, instead of Jennie. A defeated Jennie goes inside to the bar where Jason is and drinks and beer next to him. She confides in Jason that when people see her, they either see Kelly Taylor or no one. She asks him if he ever wonders what their life would have been like if they hadn’t done the show. Eventually, Jennie brings up the double standard that exists between her and Jason. She brings up how the more womanizing and e partying that he did, the more people loved him. Whereas, if she wore the wrong nail polish color, she was labeled a slut. The Reunion Sometime later, she finds out that Kyler wants to audition and become an actor but Jennie doesn’t want her to go into the entertainment business. An irritated Kyler gives her mom the mail that arrived that day. Which includes a manilla folder that had divorce papers from Mark inside. Meanwhile, once Brian signs on, Tori talks to Jennie about how they are so close, but Jennie says she’s out and doesn’t want to do the reboot. She tells Tori is that Kyler filed for emancipation after the fight the two had over acting. She admits that she doesn’t want her daughter grow up in a fishbowl like she did and instead have a chance at a normal life.Jennie eventually comes back on board after having a talk with Jason. Her only condition being that Kyler also be on the show. That way she can keep an eye on her, while letting her act and making sure she doesn’t repeat the same mistakes she did growing up in the spotlight all those years ago. Similar to the rest of the gang, she gets a box addressed to her that has a Kelly Taylor doll inside. When she opens it, her doll is covered in red which looks like blood. The Pitch Being the only one genuinely scared at all of them receiving those mutilated 90210 dolls,she requests a bodyguard for her protection. Whom she meets after mistaking him for being someone trying to hurt her or break into her house. After a fight with Tori over not telling her she slept with Jason, she confronts her and ends up scaring her. The two friend eventually talk it out and she tells Tori that the reason why she didn’t tell her about sleeping with Jason was because then it would have made it real. She admits that she might care about him, and thinks it could be something more and she doesn’t want to deal with that. When she is told by her bodyguard to trust him, she says that she doesn’t do that. The Photo Shoot Wyatt, her bodyguard is there having breakfast with Jennie and Kyler. Jennie then makes a cappuccino with the letter W as the foam art in it. She then gets asked by Wyatt, where she learned how to make that, and Jennie replies that she played a down on her luck barista who meets a duke and falls in love with him in a lifetime movie called Latte of Love. Wyatt asks if he can stream that, and she quickly replies “oh god, I hope not”. After the audition for her tv daughter, Tilda ends up feeling like a better fit. But once she’s breaking it to Kyler, they walk past their car, only to find a knife stuck to one of their tires. Later, as tensions continue to run high, Jennie feels frustrated with Gabrielle and apparently has blocked so much of her 90210 days out, she forgot Gabrielle played Andrea Zuckerman, their classmate, and not her tv mom. The Table Read She is next seen in Brian's 90210-themed dream, which has her as Kelly singing alongside Shannen as Brenda Walsh and Tori as Donna Martin dressed in black dresses, hair slicked back in a bun and parted with matching earrings and red lipstick. The trio introduce Brian as David Silver, who has come back for one night only from a sold out world tour to perform at the Peach Pit After Dark. Jennie is then seeing laying on a couch watching golf in the morning with Wyatt. Then she gets on his lap and they kiss. She asks him about his re-assignment, and he tells her that they are having a hard time finding a replacement for him. Apparently, everyone else is scared of Jennie. At the team planning session, she confesses that she might have accidentally given Christina Aguilera the side eye when she appeared on the Peach Pit After Dark. Later, Tori lets it slip to Wyatt that Jennie hates golf and talks about the golf clubs that Jennie threw out, which belong to her now ex-husband.Picture's Up Now that the pilot for the reboot has finished, the cast and crew all gather for a wrap party, while they wait to hear if they will get picked up or not. This in turn makes Jennie and Tori reminisce about the OG Beverly Hills, 90210 pilot wrap party. Later, Jennie worries that having Kyler on the show will turn her into a monster. Eventually she breaks up with Wyatt after he reveals that he got a tattoo of her initials. Which she thinks it's too much too soon. At the Fox upfronts in New York, she, Tori and Shannon show up in a red dress again, Shannen tells the other two girl she's not changing to something else. Which has Gab joke with the guys saying this is why she decided to wear while. Afterwards, Jennie and Jason sit down and end up talking about how his marriage with Camille is over, as is her relationship with Wyatt. At last Christine reveals that the 90210 reboot was picked up. However, because the network has no money, they will shoot in Canada, where the pilot will be re-shot, Anna is being replaced, they are also bringing in an entirely different guest cast but she tells Jennie that they will find something else for Kyler. But unfortunately, this also means that the network can’t afford to bring back all of 7 of them. The Long Wait Trivia * As part of Tori's 90210 themed dream, she is first seen working at the Peach Pit as Kelly Taylor talking to Jason as Brandon telling him that she isn’t his waitress. * Prior to her role as Kelly Taylor on Beverly Hills, 90210, she had a small role on Growing Pains where she played Blonde girl. The Table Read Photos 1jg.jpg 1jgcard.jpg bhjenniegarth.jpeg|The Reunion GabrielleflippingoffToriinThePitch.jpg|Gabrielle/Jennie/Tori in The Pitch 102jennie.jpg|The Pitch BloodsoakedKellyTaylorDollinBH90210S1E2ThePitch.png|Jennie receiving blood-soaked Kelly Taylor doll in The Pitch OnSetforBH90210E4.jpg Episodes BH90210 (6/6) :The Reunion :The Pitch :The Photo Shoot :The Table Read :Picture's Up :The Long Wait Notes and references